


Count Every One [podfic]

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: In which Bin cannot believe that Minhyuk has never been kissed.Written for the 90's movies comment_fic prompt: Any, any/any, never been kissed (1999).
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2





	Count Every One [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Count Every One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664314) by [InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue). 



> Merry Christmas, Nagi!

Length: 05:16

File size: 5.29 MB

Link: [On Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g9bmsc1vha6dq6v/count%20every%20one.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
